Previous strap-type attachment apparatuses and fastening systems for releasably securing an article to a supporting article have been discussed in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0158380 of Calkin. Strap-type attachment arrangements are desirable because they provide an extremely strong yet flexible attachment for various pocket-type members onto garments or articles worn or carried by persons such as military personnel, emergency and rescue personnel, hunters, anglers, or climbers, to name just a few examples. Removable articles in the form of pocket members or pouches are used to hold handguns, ammunition clips, grenades, medical supplies, canteens, and many other types of supplies or gear suited for particular field functions. The strap-type attachment arrangements are modular systems that permit removal and exchange of alternate sizes, types, or arrangements of the pouch members as may be desired, as well as permitting the desired repositioning of the pocket members on the supporting article to suit the purpose of the wearer. In combat or in other emergencies, slow, confusing, or cumbersome removal of the pouches can present serious problems for the user, particularly when speed and simplicity are imperative for the user's safety or the safety of others.